prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS16
is the 16th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 112th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Kenta grows anxious after he overhears his parents bring up his future. '' Summary Mai paints while Saki plays softball. As this is going on Kenta watches them from the rooftop. Later, the girls return to class to see him feeling down and ask whats wrong. Kenta cracks a joke instead, but as usual Saki isn't amused and Kenta takes off. Later he confesses to the girls that he heard his parents talking about his future and their desire to leave it to him. He thought they may have meant it literally, in that they plan to give him the boat rental store they own. However, as its his dream to become a comedian he can't take the store. Mai points out that her brother wants to become an astronaut and see the Earth from afar. But Kenta thinks this is a joke until Saki decides to listen to him earnestly speak. Unknown to them, Michiru and Kaoru are also listening. After school, the girls and Kenta approach Mai's brother to ask him of his dreams. They ask what will he do after he sees Earth from afar, but Kazuya admits he hasn't really given it thought. Kenta asks if this is a joke or not, but Kazuya claims it isn't. After a while, Saki asks if Kenta will focus on reaching his dreams- but instead of answering her, he takes off instead. Meanwhile, in Dark Fall, Dorodoron was scolded by Goyan and takes off to try to defeat Pretty Cure again. The next morning, Saki caught up with Kenta and tries to be supportive by telling him not to give up on his dreams. Kenta admits that he already gave up though, and they separate. After school, Saki was practicing softball again and Mai was really focused in drawing. Kenta was watching Saki practicing, and when she was catching the last ball he cheers for her. Before Saki can catch the ball though, Dorodoron catches it instead. He comes out of the ground and summons an Uzaina. As this is going on Choppy jumps onto Mai to inform her that she has a bad feeling while Saki is approached by Flappy. Together the girls transform and Dorodoron begins shooting mud at them. He promises to return the ball, but only if the girls give him Flappy and Choppy in return. They refuse and attack the Uzaina before using Twin Stream Splash to defeat it. Later, Kenta talked with his parents about that conversation. As it turns out, they weren't worried over his future, they just wanted him to watch the store this Sunday while they go on a trip with the neighbors. Saki and Mai laugh with surprise after finding this out and Kenta decides that starting tomorrow, he will take his first steps towards his dream by finding a partner. He made some lame jokes again, and Saki points out that he probably should have given up on being a comedian after all. Major Events *Kenta decides to inform his parents he wants to be a comedian instead of following in the family business of fishing. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Dorodoron *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hoshino Kenta *Hoshino Kengo *Hoshino Shizue *Mishou Kazuya *Shinohara-sensei *Outa Yuuko *Takeuchi Ayano Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star